


discreet

by yoonoohs



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Implied/Referenced Injury, Other, Underground Fighter AU, jy is there but like. mostly implied, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: tumblr request: bambam/reader;  “well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” (gang/underground fighter au)set some time after the events of part 1





	discreet

**Author's Note:**

> another piece for pria aka the sweetest human uwu 
> 
> again, not beta read so pls,,,,let me know if i fucked up

"bambam, seriously, we need to go.” you insist, holding onto your boyfriend’s bandaged arm to keep him from leaving his little warm up room. he rolls his eyes good naturedly. “you know i can’t. i’m fighting jackson again and if i lose he’ll just rub it in again!” he whines. normally, you’d laugh and tease him a bit your heart was still racing. you don’t think you can be capable of laughter right now.

“i don’t care. you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not,” you hiss sharply. “i mean it!” the harshness of your tone seemed to have finally registered in your boyfriend’s head, as his eyebrows furrowed and his expression faltered. “babe, what happened?” he asks urgently, stepping closer to hold you carefully. you shiver, your insides shriveling in dread and terror.

“i…i saw them.” you whisper. “that blond fuck you almost fought a month ago and….jinyoung, i think his name is. they were near the fighter entrances and something doesn’t feel right about it, bam.” once you start, you can’t seem to stop.”bam, please, just sit this one out for me. you promised you’d be more careful.” you reminded him. He gives you a complicated look, one you had never seen on your sweet, if at times oblivious and idiotic boyfriend before. “fine.” he agrees. “but next time, tell me if you see them again. these people…they won’t hesitate to get rid of you if it’ll get to me.” he swallows, and you nod and sigh, worry finally ebbing away. he smiles at the your sigh of relief. “cmon lets get going then.” he grabs your hand and opens his door carefully, peeking out to make sure no one’s lingering outside. once satisfied, he pulls you along. you sneak around like this until you get to your apartment.

you grin as you step inside, finally feeling at peace. bambam watches you fondly and you can’t help the equally as fond smile that blooms on your ace. you stay like that for a few moments, but the spell is broken when someone knocks on the front door. it’s three very firm and heavy knocks, sounding entirely confident. you don’t miss the way your boyfriend’s face pales and his fists curl tight.”i’ll get it,” he says.

he opens the door and immediately steps out, not allowing you to catch a good glimpse of whoever was out there. you only manage to see a deep blue suit pressed sharply and smooth dark hair slicked back stylishly. you can see the dark curve of a bird’s wing peek out of the man’s suit collar.

you try to listen in through the door, but they’re speaking in such hushed tones you can only pick up on so much.

“…know the deal! jb cut it off with..”

“…doesn’t matter. you have never had a single right to…”

“…not my benefactor!”

a low chuckle, some words exchanged, bambam sucking in a breath.

“…has to be discreet.”

“deal.”

you’re not sure why, but you have a dreadful feeling bambam may have just signed his own death certificate.

when bambam walks back into the apartment, you cling to him. you don’t tell him about your feeling, and you both pretend as if you didn’t listen in and you pretend bambam’s hands aren’t shaking. it seems those four years of drama did pay off, because you don’t know how long you’d last like this without them

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark  
> pls im anxious but i want friends


End file.
